Big Hearts are for Breaking
by UnloveTrack
Summary: Sometimes perfection can be perfect hell. Perfect was synonymous with Adam Banks, most recently his girlfriend. His parents loved her, his friends loved her and he loved her. So why would he risk losing her by cheating? Adam/OC Warning: Mary Sue-ish.
1. Broken Hearts May Have Their Doubts

_Tick._

She knew this would happen. She had been expecting it for a long time now. Maybe that's why it didn't hurt. Yet.

_Tock._

There was something pumping through her system, and it wasn't adrenaline. Her heart pounded loudly in her head. Then the sound just stopped.

_Tick._

She was cold. It was ice, in her veins and it was slowly cooling every inch of her. It encased her heart without any mercy. It was freezing every organ and cell. She wanted to thank her body for numbing her.

_Tock._

Her body casually moved forward, the movements languid and fluent. She was on autopilot; picking up the discarded clothes she came across. She was oddly calm given the situation; too calm for normality. It was a major danger sign.

_Tick._

Two sets of clothes clutched in her hands. In her left hand there was an entire outfit; a males outfit. In her right she held a very stylish female ensemble. There were enough clothes for each person in the bed.

_Tock._

In the hallway standing right outside the door she had left open are her friends. The same friends she shared with the sleeping boy, he looked so peaceful and relaxed in that moment. She should feel embarrassed by her audience; she should feel upset at this situation.

_Tick._

She doesn't feel anything at all. But there is this slowly building agitation for the over exaggerated ticking of his alarm clock. The one she bought for him because he had wanted it, so he wouldn't ignore it in the morning. The hockey themed clock that she thought was tacky but he loved.

_Tock._

She gave him all she could. She gave him her heart willingly and with so much trust. Now she was going to take something back. She flipped the lock on his bedroom window and pushed with a small grunt and a grimace as it lifted from the sill.

_Tick._

And time was flying out the window.

Now the room was silent with the exception of the light breathing of the two slumbering parties. Her sigh cut through the air with more resignation than relief. And then she let the window drop with a thud so hard that the glass rattled in the panel. This was enough to rouse the snoozing duo.

Bleary eyed and disoriented they both took a good long look at their surroundings until he spotted her next to the window when looking to find out the time.

"Hi, Adam, we need to talk." She announced calmly and moved toward the bed. She gently dropped the clothes on the laps of the respective person. "You don't mind, do you Katie?"

The girl, Katie, couldn't meet her eyes. Under the sheet she began to pull on her undergarments. Her dark hair was a mess and her dark almond shaped eyes were downturned. She was nothing short of beautiful with her Japanese ethnicity. Her skin appeared smooth and flawless.

Katie wouldn't meet his girlfriend's eyes but that didn't stop her from leaning over and giving Adam a kiss before leaving. She murmured something softly to him that only he heard. He watched her go while fingering the fabric of his shirt from last night. Despite the blankets he felt awfully exposed at the moment.

He wouldn't pull his eyes away from his lap, but he spoke toward her. "Cassidy I-"

Cassidy was in shock, she hadn't felt anything like this before. It was a suppressed pain that only seemed to make her tremble and nauseous. She needed to sit down soon or she would collapse. It had all been triggered by that kiss, it was one thing not directly thinking about it but knowing it happened than to see an innocent form of affection after a previous not so innocent action had taken place.

Infidelity left a bitter taste in Cassidy's mouth and an agonizing prickling in the corner of her eyes.

"No, don't." She cut him off, taking deep breaths to keep herself calm. She looked anywhere but at her unfaithful partner and found a desk chair. She walked over to it and gripped the top of it tightly; squeezing her eyes shut and taking shaky breaths. She rolled the chair over to the middle of the room and sat down on it facing Adam. She was becoming calm again.

"You guys might as well just come in here." She called loudly to the group in the hall. Timidly they all stood in the doorway, waiting to see what Adam would say. He said nothing, he didn't even look at them but a flush had crept onto his face betraying his embarrassment. Cassidy was pleased; he should be embarrassed because as soon as the numb effect wore off she would be humiliated.

"Cassidy-" He began, looking up into her eyes for the first time. She was momentarily left breathless as though someone had kicked her in the stomach before she shut her eyes and cut across him once more.

"No, Adam. This is the listening part; you'll get your turn to talk after I say everything I need to say. That is if I decide I want to hear any of it. I can't say that I'm all that surprised that this happened. It was almost like I knew." Cassidy was leaning heavily on the computer chair to hold her up. She had never shown such bad posture before.

The entire Eden Hall Ducks varsity hockey team watched in silence at the exchange. They had all found their own seats and were all concerned about both parties in the room. They could all tell that Cassidy had become different; almost soulless. Her tone was flat and eerily calm. She spoke quietly but clearly and she acted as though none of them were there. She didn't take her eyes off of Adam whom had averted his eyes again.

"I think that's why it doesn't hurt so much. I can't feel anything but the prickling at my eyes. I'm sorry if I'm crying but I don't really feel all that in control of myself at the moment. I wonder if you've ever done anything like this before. I wonder if it's my fault; it probably is. I mean I told you that I wouldn't have sex with you so I suppose it's natural to find it somewhere else." She was speaking slowly without much of a tone at all. It was more painful for Adam than if she had been yelling and hitting him.

"I also have to apologize for throwing your alarm clock out the window. If you want to know it's just after ten in the morning. I'm full of questions but I don't know if I can handle the answers yet without saying something I regret. I mean I know eventually this blessed indifference will fade and it will have to hurt like hell."

Her eyes which had been unfocused were slowly coming back into focus. She mustered up all the energy and strength she had to give him one command.

"Look at me." Adam Banks brought his shame filled eyes up and swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. She was crying, her eyes were swimming in them. Her voice became soft once more, almost like a sweet lullaby. "I'm not mad at you, and I don't hate you. I mean I can understand it, really I can. I don't even know what to say right now. This was definitely not how I pictured our reunion."

Cassidy had gone out of town on a trip with her cousins to delve into their grandparents past. She had called every night to tell him how things were going. She had seen the chapel where they were married; the house that their grandfather built. She had even had dinner at the place where they had their first date and had the exact same meal her grandmother had raved about for years after. They planned to end the trip at their grandparents' memorials. The trip had been very important to Cassidy; she had loved her grandparents dearly.

God, he was a jerk.

"I feel horrible. Actually, that's a lie. I kind of just feel numb and that makes me feel horrible. I never wanted to feel this way again and I never dreamed it would be you that would do this to me. It's scary to not even have your emotions for company. I'm hoping it's just a state of shock that will disappear and I can pull myself together fast. But I will search out for how I feel. A little embarrassed, I'd say. Our friends all knew about it and they tried to stop me."

Adam looked at his friends; the friends that had fallen in love with Cassidy and were now their friends. They all had difference reactions to his stare and to her admittance. Adam brought his eyes back to her and shivered. She had always been able to make him feel like she was staring through him.

"I'm hurt and I keep thinking about my inadequacy. No photographer or casting director has ever managed to make me feel this low about myself. I know I'm not ugly damn it, but now it feels like I'm not enough for you. I wasn't enough... I gave you so much and I didn't ask for anything. I didn't even ask for fidelity, I didn't think I had to."

It was quiet for a long time while Cassidy slowly calmed herself down. She was bordering on hysterical and yet on the surface she looked so collected. Minus the tears that welled up and rolled down her cheeks every few seconds. They were barely there a moment before she wiped them away. Guilt was practically pouring from Adam.

"Now is the talking time; I'm going to ask you some questions and I only want the honest answers to these questions." She explained and for once her voice betrayed how she truly felt. It was tired and everyone in the room could see how drained she had suddenly gotten.

"Okay." Adam whispered, waiting for her interrogation.

"Were you drunk?"

"Yes." He answered shortly, not wanting to make her anymore upset than she already was.

"Have you done anything like this before?" Anyone who didn't know her well would have missed the moment of vulnerability. Only a handful of teenagers in that room missed the moment of weakness.

Adam didn't want to answer as the reality set in and his jaw quivered. "Yes," he admitted his voice breaking on the word. "We've kissed a few times."

She closed her eyes and let this information sink in.

"It started last month; didn't it?" She asked so quietly that Adam almost missed it. He nodded and hoped that she saw. "Do you love her?"

Adam looked at her wide eyed and he didn't bother to wipe away the two tears that leaked through his defences at the action. "No!"

His heart was beating so furiously he was sure everyone could hear it as he panicked.

"Adam, I won't be mad if you tell me the truth." She reminded gently.

"But I don't love her, Cassidy. I don't." He spoke with childish conviction and probably would have stomped his foot if he had been in the position to stand but he was indisposed.

"Do you..." Cassidy trailed off and couldn't finish her sentence as the question threatened to unravel her. Adam seemed to just know what she was thinking; he could see it in her eyes.

"I love you Cassidy. I never stopped loving you." He told her desperately and she wanted to doubt him and to question why he did it. But she wasn't ready for that answer yet.

She swallowed hard as she felt the cold that encased her becoming too painful to bear. If her heart became any colder it would surely shatter. The ice was stabbing at her and it hurt; god did it hurt.

"Do you still want to be with me?" Everyone caught the vulnerability in her voice that time.

"Yes, more than anything Cassidy. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you; I love you so much Cassidy and it didn't-" Her eyes were shut tightly and they snapped open.

"Shut up!" She cried, standing abruptly. "I can't listen to any of this. We'll talk later okay? Tomorrow night you can pick me up at my room at five for dinner. I don't want to go anywhere nice." Her voice slowly lowered to its normal tone though it wasn't nearly as light and cheery as it usually was. It never lost its sad tenor.

"Okay." Adam agreed quietly. Cassidy smiled but it was painful; it was the smile she used at photo shoots and functions her parents forced her to attend.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said affectionately, though it was cold.

Adam looked up at her again with wide eyes trying to convey the sincerity of his words. "I love you."

A look that was almost a grimace passed over her features before she sighed.

"I love you too." She turned her back on Adam (it hurt him more than the action should; was she supposed to walk out of his room backwards?) and made it to the doorway before she paused and turned to address the audience she had ignored.

"Connie, Julie, do you want to come over and watch some movies with me? I don't really want to be alone right now. We can go get a bunch of junk food, my treat. And Averman I would really love it if you would join us. I could use a little laughter right now. Anyone else that wants to come watch some movies is welcome to join us; I promise no chick flicks except for maybe _Pretty in Pink_."

"Of course we'll go with you." Connie answered for herself, Julie and Averman. They all got up and followed Cassidy out of Adam's room with Ken, Dwayne and Goldberg not too far behind. When they all left, Charlie, Russ, Fulton, Portman, Luis and Guy turned to Adam and he felt even more awkward than before.

"You lucky bastard, you have the most perfect girlfriend. I don't even think you know how lucky you are." Charlie commented, blunt as ever. Before the others could make any comments, Cassidy had stuck her head in the doorway with her eyes shut.

"Oh, Charlie could you be a dear and make sure Adam washes in the shower for at least an hour and that he brushes his teeth for a minimum of twenty minutes?" She asked pleasantly but still with the indifference laced in her words.

"Of course," he agreed while the other boys started to snicker.

"Thank you, you're the best Conway." And then she was gone again. It was silent for a moment before Russ turned to Adam with a glare.

"You heard the woman, get your rich white ass in the shower, Cake-Eater!"

* * *

Please leave a review. :) Thank you.


	2. We Were Both Young When I First Saw You

Cassidy hoped that no one noticed her struggling to walk to her car. Her body was trembling; she had just survived the most emotionally trying week of her life. She had really wanted Adam to be there for her; to hold her while she cried and told him about how it was so beautiful. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to get married in that same chapel.

She wanted to tell him that she wanted to marry him in that chapel. Of course she would have been joking; Adam was only a senior and she a junior in high school. Marriage was definitely just a joke and now with his actions it is an even more laughable idealism. She had her suspicions about Adam and his beautiful lab partner, Katie; he had been acting very strange.

The reality of it was beginning to hit and Cassidy felt very small and very alone. She missed her grandparents terribly and now it felt like she didn't even have Adam. She relied on him entirely too much, but he was the only one who really understood her relationship with her parents. The rest of the Ducks were amazing and great friends but they didn't know what it was like.

Her SUV was at full capacity; Connie had taken the front passenger seat with Julie and Dwayne in the next row and in the back were Averman, Ken and Goldberg in the last place. Cassidy forced a tiny smile as they all greeted her in that soft way someone used when they knew someone was upset and likely to break down at any given moment.

Cassidy pulled out of the Banks' driveway and quickly found the closest store, no one spoke which was wise because Cassidy was listening to her favourite CD and they could all tell she needed her time. She turned off the engine but left the battery running so that she could still listen to the music while she dug around her bag for her wallet.

"Here is the money, Connie you and Julie are in charge. Get whatever you want to okay? Just make sure someone grabs my favourite ice cream, please." She told them quietly.

"You aren't coming?" Ken asked with concern.

"No, I just want to sit here and listen." She acknowledged, resting her head on the steering wheel. Doors were opened and shut and then silence. Slowly she lifted her hand to twist the volume higher. Her body was wracking with sobs and unrestrained screams of anguish in no time. Cassidy jumped and flinched away when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Let it out Cassidy." Dwayne soothed softly. Cassidy undid her seatbelt and climbed onto his lap and allowed him to hold her and rock her back and forth. Dwayne never did like seeing a girl cry, especially not one as beautiful as Cassidy; but he also knew her very well and he could read her eyes. She was in a lot of pain.

"Why didn't you go with the others?" She asked him, her voice was quiet and her breathing loud.

"Because I know you fairly well, and I knew that you didn't want to be alone but you didn't want to break down in front of everyone. I know you feel lost and lonely, but I'm here for you Cassidy; we all are. Even if Adam is a duck and he's been our friend longer; we won't abandon you."

Back at his house; Adam was not receiving any comfort whatsoever from his friends. Charlie had insisted upon sitting in the bathroom while Adam showered and kept flushing the toilet whenever he felt like it to alter the temperatures. True to Charlie's word Adam was stuck in the bathroom with nothing but a towel to cover himself while Charlie timed how long Adam brushed his teeth for.

When they returned to Adams room so that Adam could get dressed, they found Guy, Portman, Fulton and Russ looking through a photo album on the floor in front of Adam's bed.

"Where's Luis?" Charlie asked while Adam started to go through his closet for some clothes; he found that he didn't particularly care about what he wore. He was probably just going to wallow and clean his bedding anyway.

"He had a date." Fulton explained, enraptured by the book they were all looking at.

"What is that?" Charlie asked, looking over their shoulders at the photo album.

"It was under Cake-Eaters bed." Russ stated, looking at Adam for a reaction. He had none; it was like he hadn't even heard them.

"It's like a scrapbook about Cassidy; there are a couple of other albums under the bed. This one has mostly cut outs from ads she was in." Portman continued.

"How long have you been stalking Cassidy, Cake-Eater?" Russ joked getting the first reaction from Adam; his attention for a moment.

"I haven't; her grandmother gave me those before she died and asked me to keep adding to them. That one is her professional album for her work. The other one is all finished, it has pictures of her as a kid. I'm supposed to give them to her when the time is right." Adam explained distantly, pulling a shirt over his head.

"What's in the third book?" Charlie asked, sliding into a sitting position next to Russ.

"It's a scrapbook of us; kind of. It's hard to explain. It has pictures of her now and pictures of us and it's just personal pictures she's either given me or I've taken. Oh and it has newspaper clippings from her donations and stuff. I'll be right back." He told his friends; taking leave to the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

After he had finished dressing he gripped the counter and leaned forward to stare at himself intently in the mirror. He was trying to find the boy he was when he met Cassidy, four years ago. It was when he had been ostracized from the Ducks because he had made Varsity in their freshmen year at Eden Hall. He had been lost and confused and she had been there.

He first met her at a charity event his parents had asked him to attend with them. Adam and Cassidy had always had suspicions that their parents had arranged it all in advance. Adam had been bored out of his mind standing next to his parents while they made nice with the big wigs of Minnesota. He spoke when it called for it but he mostly ignored what was going on around him. He made it clear that he would rather be anywhere else at that moment. In fact he wished to be near a radio or television to catch the hockey game, but that was impossible. He would have to get the score from... someone at school Monday.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Squire; how lovely to see you. I trust you remember my wife Jennifer. This is our son Adam; he's just started his first year at Eden Hall. He was actually bumped up from Junior Varsity to Varsity after the first practice with the Riley's son Rick." His father gave his mini monologue that Adam had been hearing off and on all night. The first time it had made him happy; to hear that tone of pride in his father's voice. Now it just felt as though Adam's accomplishments were nothing but a bragging tool his father could use.

"Well then, that's quite an accomplishment Adam, congratulations." Mr. Squire responded though he sounded bored.

"Perhaps Adam would be inclined to meet our daughter, she's a year younger but I do fear that they would both benefit from each other's company. I will not lie; going to these events with my parents proved to be dreadfully boring without any peers." Suggested Mrs. Squire; Adam quirked a brow at this new development.

"Oh, Adam would be delighted to meet your daughter; Cassidy is it? We've heard wonderful things about her." Adam's mother responded for him.

"Oh, now where has that girl gone off to? The last I saw she was dancing with her cousin. Ah, there she is; Cassidy! Darling, over here, we have someone we'd like you to meet." The girl that Mrs. Squire was gesturing to had her back to them and gave no sign that she heard her mother. Her black dress fell just short of scraping along the floor; she wore black strappy heels and in Adam's opinion her hair was borderline dark brown with possible red highlights. Her exposed arms were ivory toned and thin; looking quite fragile.

Mr. Squire wasted no time in approaching the small girl and tapping her on the shoulder. She turned so quickly that Adam was certain something had to have been left behind. They were too far away for him to catch the words but he could tell that Mr. Squire was unhappy and had taken something from the girl, Cassidy.

From afar Cassidy seemed like every other girl his parents had forced him to meet. But as she approached with her father Adam could tell there was something different with her. She did not have that bored aura about her but she did seem anxious to leave. Adam could not remember what kind of charity event it was; but Cassidy did and she cared which was strange amongst young teenagers.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Banks; it's a pleasure to meet you. How are you this evening?" She spoke with an air of sophistication; like she possessed an elder soul. She knew how to give a proper business handshake to Adam's father and greeted his mother with air kisses.

She then turned to face Adam and he was struck momentarily speechless. He had met pretty girls before; he had even met beautiful girls. There was something about her that Adam could never explain; not even to this day. It was easier to just tell people that Cassidy Squire was a beautiful young model; although that was not all she was.

Her lips and eyes entranced Adam for the longest time. Her lips had this natural pout to them; they were full and looked moist and they were light pink; natural looking and curved in the always present hint of a smile. No matter what expression she had on her face there was always a hint of a smile waiting to come out. Then her eyes; they were almond shaped and quite large but not too large. They were framed by thick lashes and outlined in black; when she blinked the lids of her eyes were light silver.

Her eyes themselves had a unique color to them; a pale green with a dark green ring along the outside and near the pupil were dark blue specks. Her ivory cheeks were coloured with rouge and she looked like a doll or an angel with her hair elegantly curling around her face.

She looked much older than thirteen and the way that she acted was more like a twenty year old.

She stuck her hand out to him and gave him a perfect ten smile. She then said: "Cassidy Squire; it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Adam automatically gripped her hand and was distracted by his mother. With just a look she conveyed a message that he read loud and clear. He turned Cassidy's hand in his grip so that the back of her hand faced Adam. He then brought her hand up and placed a polite kiss to it. Her polite smile then became something genuine.

When Cassidy spoke of this moment with Adam she said that she saw stars; and Adam swore in that moment when he looked into her eyes there were stars shining at him.

He had asked her (taking a hint from the look his father was giving him): "Adam Banks; the pleasure is all mine. Would you like to dance?"

It was all kinds of cheesy and it was obviously rehearsed, but she accepted his invitation much to both their parents delight. Adam led her to the dance floor by the hand and held one hand in his and then placing his hand politely on her waist. It was hardly a minute into the dance when he heard her sigh.

"Is something wrong?" He asked out of courtesy and a bit of curiosity.

"It's silly; I was asked to attend this event on behalf of my grandparents whom are in ill health and were unable to attend themselves. I am jealous of my grandfather before being able to watch the hockey game tonight. Quite rudely I had sneaked my portable radio and had been listening to the game when my parents had called upon me. I will be honest with you, Adam. In my dress right now I have a spare radio and am itching for this dance to be over so that I may hear the rest of the game. It's nothing to do with you, I just love hockey." Cassidy explained and Adam felt his heart sore.

"The Ducks game right?" He asked quietly.

"The one in the same," Cassidy responded with a wicked grin.

"How was it going?" Adam asked, the tone of desperation not quite masked.

"Anaheim was up 2-0 before my father confiscated my radio. If you are not opposed to it we could go sit at one of the tables and listen to the rest of the game. I doubt our parents will intrude." Cassidy suggested.

In that moment Adam had begun to compare Cassidy to an angel, she was truly his saving grace. He was hesitant to even hint it to himself; but the truth was that he could fall in love with this girl in a heartbeat. She was rebellious and an obvious Ducks fan; the fact that she liked hockey at all intrigued him. Not only that but she seemed to be well known and loved her grandparents but had the same type of relationship with her parents that Adam had with his. It was more like a business than a family.

For the rest of the evening they sat close to each other at a table in the corner each with an ear bud imbedded in their ear listening to the last two periods of the hockey game. They spoke when something happened in the game and occasionally they had to scoot closer to another to block the view of the radio from their parents' view.

"My grandfather tapes all the games," began Cassidy during the break between second and third period, "you could come over and watch it if you like."

"That would be amazing; would he mind?" Adam was cool on the outside but on the inside he was ecstatic.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He's always saying how I never bring any friends over and grandma is saying that it's not healthy for me to only have them for company. She says I'm young and need to be with the young." Adam didn't ask her what she meant, he wanted to but he didn't.

For some reason he felt like the setting was wrong.

She smiled at him and he smiled back and the third period started. The Ducks won the game 4-2. The timing was perfect; just as they put the radio away Adam's parents came to collect him so that he wouldn't be tired at school tomorrow; or more importantly the early morning practice he had with Varsity.

"Um, should I give you my phone number?" Cassidy asked uncertainly. They had somewhat made plans and Adam had considered asking for her number but was equally uncertain. He wasn't sure if she was being polite or genuine. He had smiled at her and allowed her to scribble her phone number on his hand. He didn't miss the smug look on his father's face or the one of excitement on his mother's.

He had thought of Cassidy the rest of the evening.

What had changed from that moment to this? He was still as enamoured with Cassidy in that moment as he was now. Only now he knew he could love her because he did. His parents had wanted him to date her; they loved her. She was beautiful and smart, she had a career if she so chose it; she was polite and well-connected. She knew the proper way to behave and yet she was still fun.

Adam sighed and returned to his room to be with his friends for a while though they could all tell that his mind was not with them but rather with Cassidy and the mistake he had made.

When his friends left Portman had said something to him that made him feel like throwing up because of the sheer truthfulness of the statement.

"Dude, you got off so easy with Cassidy."

It didn't feel like it though.


	3. Symptoms

In case it isn't obvious; this chapter is all CassidyxAdam past. Adam is still going down memory lane here. Please leave reviews, it is muchly appreciated.  
P.S. Do you think that the chapters are too short? In word document my updates are usually a little over four pages long.

* * *

The car ride home that night had been filled with quiet prodding from Adam's parents about Cassidy. They knew a lot about this girl that Adam had just met and he was interested to know what his parents did. Something that would explain how her aura was just so enticing and alluring; anything that would help him figure out why she was as addicting as a drug.

"So what did you and Cassidy talk about, Adam?" His father had asked and Adam had told them that they talked about hockey. "Her grandfather used to play; I think her family owns one of the rinks. It's so hard to keep track of what that family has their fingers dipped into."

"Yes, but Cassidy is such an amazing young woman; don't you think? I mean she practically runs all of her grandparents' affairs on their behalf and she's not even in high school yet." His mother commented in a tone that spoke only of awe.

"She's quite the bright young lady. I can see why she's the sole heir." Adam's father responded.

"Oh and she's so responsible and really cares about the community. It's such a shame about her grandparents being ill. I heard that Cassidy dropped out of school for the time being. She really loves them."

"I can see why, George is a great man."

"And Margret is such a sweet woman. It's a shame." They kept saying it was a shame and Adam was burning to ask what was wrong; instead he asked his father if he would give Adam a ride to Cassidy's house the next day after Adam's morning workout that was optional to Varsity but to Adam's father it was mandatory.

"You know Adam, Cassidy doesn't get out much. Maybe you should offer to take her out to eat or to see a movie. I'm sure she would be glad to get out of her house for a while. Her parents are a bit intense."

"Yes, sweetie, you should invite her for dinner one night. I'm sure she could use a night off from her mother. Did you hear what they did to the poor girl? Putting her into modelling at such a young age could have had dire consequences and her mother is obsessed with Cassidy's weight. Oh Adam honey, did Cassidy eat anything tonight?"

Adam shrugged; he hadn't eaten anything either. The food was usually pretty bad but he wasn't about to tell his parents that. "I wasn't with her the whole night; she probably ate."

He then made an escape from the car and let out the breath he had been holding in. His parents were pretty bad gossips when they wanted to be. It bothered Adam that his parents would act like best friends with the people they hated and the moment they were alone they would insult them and gossip. It was so high school and immature.

Adam promised to call his father after he had talked to Cassidy. It was pretty late and Adam wasn't sure if Cassidy would be home yet but he decided to call anyway.

Surprisingly she picked up on the third ring sounding a bit out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Cassidy? It's Adam from the charity event."

"Oh, hi Adam, I didn't think you'd call until tomorrow. Did you arrive home safely?" Her eloquence had been intimidating.

"Yes, I did. I was just wondering what time you wanted me to be over at your house."

"How about noon, we can have lunch as well. Is there anything you really like?"

"Um, no that's okay anything you're having will be fine with me. I guess that's all I really needed to know." Adam said quite awkwardly.

"Um, don't you want to know where I live? I'm no navigator but I believe knowing your destination usually plays a large part in getting there." She teased and Adam had blushed red at his stupidity. She thought it was endearing.

"Oh right, that would help." Adam hastily scribbled down her address and some basic instructions on how to get there on a scrap piece of paper near the pay phones. He promised to be there at twelve sharp and said he would call if he ran into any trouble. He then hung up with Cassidy and called his father to make the plans.

The next day Adam fretted over his clothes and was meticulous about how he parted his hair. He ended up in a black polo and a pair of pressed khakis. His hair was wet and parted like usual and he felt like this would be the best he could get. He was too tired to try to really look good.

Adam's father kept drilling him in the car on how to behave properly and still suggested that he ask Cassidy out on the town. For the most part Adam just ignored his father and hastily thanked him for the ride and practically ran to Cassidy's door.

Her house was huge; a light yellow with blue shutters on the windows. The building lacked the homey feel to it and the ornate knocker gave it a more business feel. The front yard was well tended to and flowers flourished bright and cheery. The chill had yet to get to them and the grass was the perfect shade of green. Everything was too precise and clean.

Adam hesitated only briefly before lifting the knocker and letting it fall. Instantaneously the door was pulled back and a young Hispanic woman stood in front of him. Adam thought that he had surely made an error as the dark woman looked over him.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked through her thick accent.

"I-is Cassidy here?"

"You must be Adam, come on in. I'll show you to Ms. Cassidy." The woman opened t he door wider and allowed Adam to step through. "I'm Maria, one of the workers here. Can I get you anything, sir?"

Adam was considered rich amongst his teammates, but he didn't have a maid. He did have a gardener so he wasn't one to preach.

"No thank you." Adam refused politely and followed the smiling Hispanic up the stairs. The house was lined with frames harbouring photos and paintings; ornate vases sat on inappropriately placed polished wood tables. Maria stopped in front of a door painted purple and knocked twice.

"Ms. Cassidy, Mr. Adam is here." Maria called through the door after a moment. It was pulled back a moment later to reveal Cassidy. She had looked amazing standing in the doorway in a pleated khaki skirt that stopped just above her knees to show off her silky smooth legs and a dark blue and light green argyle sweater that clung to her tightly but not too tightly as to be unattractive.

"Maria, how many times have I told you? It's just Cassidy." She sounded pleasantly exasperated.

"My apologies Ms. Cassidy," Maria respectfully ducked her head and then was scurrying down the hall leaving Cassidy shaking her head in her wake. Adam was entranced by this tantalizing scent that he could not quite place. He had thought it was coming from the room but soon discovered that it came from Cassidy herself. It was a scent he grew accustomed to; the slightest hint of vanilla on her lips, the sweet smell of sugar on her skin and the entrancing lilac scent in her hair.

Her room always smelled of green apples.

"Would you like to go to the television room now to meet my grandparents?" Cassidy asked after a beat.

"Sure," Adam had agreed, but he was stuck on how good she smelled.

Cassidy gently took his wrist and made a train down the halls and down a different set of stairs that brought them into the kitchen. Cassidy released his wrist and began to pile things onto a tray; popcorn that was already in a bowl; sandwiches piled on a plate; glasses and a pitcher of water and then she added the pill bottles.

"Would you like anything? We have chips and vegetables and dip and chocolate." Cassidy had offered but Adam was stuck on the filled tray.

"No thank you," Cassidy prepared to lift the tray from the counter. "Please, allow me to carry it."

Cassidy flushed and allowed Adam to lift the tray with little difficulty and led the way to the television room. The television room had a large television against one wall; overstuffed chairs and a long comfortable looking couch in the middle of the room with tables placed intricately and then the rest of the room was decorated with posters advertising television shows; movies and hockey teams.

Cassidy gestured for Adam to place the tray on the coffee table directly in front of the large couch. Cassidy sat with her legs curled under her and Adam had been amazed at how even in her own house her back was straight and her head held high like she wasn't about to watch a hockey game. Instead she looked like she was at tea with the queen (minus only wearing socks and having her legs curled up on the couch beneath her body and of course the setting).

Adam sat on the opposite end of the couch nervously and was about to try and bring up going to see a movie or something one night when there was a noise from the doorway. Adam watched an elderly man with white curly hair that leaned heavily on a walking stick and had three people fluttering about him trying to offer assistance that he waved off walk through the doorway. He stopped and turned to the three people with a steely look in his hazel eyes.

"Damn it, I'm not dead yet. I can walk to the bloody television room without a god damn human parasite attached to my arm. Now go away; Cassidy will fetch one of you Neanderthals if something goes wrong and she'll make sure I take my god damn pills." He then slammed the door on their faces.

"Grandpa, that was very rude. You know they're only trying to help and without their assistance you'd be in a hospital or worse; a hospice." Cassidy had chastised like this man wasn't four times her age.

"Do they have to be so bloody annoying about it though; lass? It's just down the hall and I feel fine today. I always feel strong as a young buck when I know I get to watch hockey with my favourite granddaughter." Adam faintly heard a Scottish twinge in the way he spoke.

"Stop trying to butter me up old man, you still have to take your pills. Will grandma be joining us today? Oh and grandpa this is Adam Banks, the boy I told you about. Adam this is my grandfather George Squire." Cassidy tacked the introduction on last second and seemed flushed.

"Oh this is the boy is it? Well lad, what are your intentions with my grand baby?" It would have been intimidating if the old man hadn't started hacking up a lung. Cassidy was into action the moment he put his fist to his mouth. She grabbed tissues and poured water into a glass and rushed to her grandfather's side. She had gently lowered him to sit on one of the chairs and removed his hand and replaced it with tissue. She then exchanged the tissues for the glass and forced her grandfather to drink deeply.

The old man breathed heavily for a moment and then scowled. Cassidy then began to pour an assortment of pills into her palm and tipped her hand so that the pills were in her grandfather's palm instead. With a sour look on his face he tilted his head back and threw the pills into his open mouth and chased them down with water.

"Let's watch some bloody hockey." He grumbled after a moment. Cassidy had a sad smile on her face when she returned to Adam on the couch.

After the game (which Cassidy, Adam and her grandfather yelled at a few times) Cassidy stood and asked Adam if he wanted to meet her grandmother. He nodded dumbly and followed her down the hall to a plain white door. She motioned for Adam to be quiet and then she knocked softly on the door.

"Come in, Cass." Called a frail brittle voice with a hint of exasperation; Cassidy threw open the door and walked right in with Adam following her every move. Adam's first observation of the room was that it had a lot of stuff in it; his second observation was that it had a lot of medical equipment in it.

He didn't find Cassidy's grandmother in the darkened room until Cassidy crouched down next to her. The woman had no hair which shocked Adam. She was sitting facing the window with books and newspapers spread out along a desk with a pair of scissor in her hand. Adam hesitated to come forward still not over the shock of seeing Cassidy's hairless grandmother.

"Grandma, I'd like you to meet my friend Adam Banks. He's the boy I told you about yesterday." Cassidy had this soft way of speaking to her grandmother that she didn't have with her grandfather. "Adam, this is my grandmother Margaret Squire." The hairless woman looked up and squinted at Adam.

"He's cute, you should date him." The woman said with a grin.

"Grandma, do you know how inappropriate that is?" Cassidy hissed and Adam smiled at the color that rose in her cheeks.

He was feeling quite suave in that moment.

"Actually Mrs. Squire, I was wondering if tomorrow night I might be able to take Cassidy to dinner and maybe to a movie." He suggested with a smile.

"I think that's wonderful, but call me Margie everyone does. I'm sure my grand baby would love to go out with you. Her red cheeks tell me yes."

When Adam's father came to pick him up, Cassidy had given him a hug and he was stunned by her mixture of lilac, sugar and vanilla. So much so that he was left standing on her front door step for a moment before he realized that his dad was waiting in the driveway and that she was grinning at him shyly. He was also able to see the outline of her grandparents in the front window.

They had made plans for Adam to come and get her at three the next afternoon where they would take the bus to the mall and she would probably be home around eight because Adam had to be back at school before curfew and it was a school night. Cassidy had smiled ruefully at that remark.


	4. First Date

Adam had been nervous for their first date because he hadn't quite found the connection with Cassidy yet. He didn't want to date her because his parents and her parents wanted them to date. He wanted to date her because he actually liked her; so far there was nothing not to like about the sweet girl. The biggest problem with her was that she was a year younger than he was; but that didn't bother him too much.

He hadn't wanted to lead her on or get trapped in some kind of relationship. Other than having a slight crush on teammate Julie Gaffney when he was twelve Adam hadn't had much experience in the romance department. So he nervously tugged on his shirt and meticulously did his hair. He wanted to be perfect and make a good impression.

His father had obviously wanted the same thing because he gave Adam fifty dollars to add to the thirty Adam already had. He was a little shocked at this; they were just going to the mall. He took it without complaint and fidgeted the whole drive to Cassidy's house. He wondered if he was underdressed or something. He basically had thought of anything that could possibly go wrong including a scenario with a meteor.

By the time he made it to her front door he thought he was going to pass out or his heart would fail because of how hard it was beating. Adam couldn't remember a time his heart had been so active outside of hockey. His finger missed the doorbell twice before it rang out through the house.

"Mr. Adam, how nice to see you again," Maria greeted warmly pulling the door wide open and gesturing Adam inside. "Ms. Cassidy is just saying goodbye to her grandparents."

He had nodded at the information and stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. Maria had left him and Adam assumed she was announcing his arrival. It couldn't have been more than five minutes before Cassidy had appeared smiling brightly looking like something out of a teenage movie. Her hair was loosely curled and falling down her back. Her dark tresses contrasted well with her light yellow sweater that hugged her every curve. Her jeans clung to her as well emphasizing her long skinny legs.

She embraced him lightly; conscious of her audience and then extracted her jacket from the closet and slid on a pair of runners which made Adam smile.

"Ready?" She had asked him and Adam had never been more ready for anything in his life. The walk to the bus stop was silent as Cassidy took in her surroundings. This was how their first date was; filled with nervous laughter and a lot of silences.

But there was also a lot of meaningful conversation.

"So I heard you go to Eden Hall; how do you like it so far?" She asked as they sat opposite each other in the food court.

"The teachers are pretty... eccentric. I guess it's what I think a private school would be like. It has rich kids and then scholarship kids and there's a bit of a divide. It seems like a lot of work."

"Speaking of scholarships; didn't you and your team all receive scholarships for hockey? I heard that Ted Orion is coaching the junior varsity team this year."

"He is, but I got moved up to varsity." This sparked a long conversation about hockey at Eden Hall and it amazed Adam how many of the players Cassidy knew. She had met the Riley's at another event previously and she didn't get along with Rick or his brother Jake but was able to be civil. She had commented that Rick wasn't mature despite being older. She didn't have much patience for the closed minded.

Somehow Adam threw out an invitation to his first game at the school and Cassidy was reluctant to agree. He started to see what his parents had talked about; her isolation from society. He was positive that it stemmed from fear of something bad happening to her grandparents while she was gone. He had admired her so much in that moment when the realization hit him full force. She was very devoted to her family; so much so that she was giving up her childhood.

Eventually he got her to give him a maybe which turned into a definite yes. The two decided that it was getting close to eight and that they had better head home. She had assured him that she could get home on her own but he insisted that he walk her home from the bus stop. So what if he was a little late for curfew?

A first date wouldn't be complete without the awkwardness of standing on the front porch not knowing what to do to conclude the evening. He wanted Cassidy and himself to get the full experience. He had regretted his decision when they finally made it there and all the laughter and carefree nature drained from the air around them. It became questioning and serious.

Do they hug? Do they kiss? Do they call up the closest church and book their ceremony for the next July? Adam noticed a piece of hair that was covering her eye and he reached out to tuck it behind her ear before Cassidy had even twitched a finger.

Something had happened in that moment that had every detail permanently ingrained in Adam's memory. Their eyes connected and Adam was deaf and blind to anything that wasn't the sound of Cassidy breathing and her beauty. Her hand that had half risen to push the hair away continued up to cup his bent elbow. Her fingers lightly gripped his jacket and the warmth of her soft finger tips soaked through the fabric and melded into his skin sending fire through his body.

Her other hand shyly came to rest just above his hip and she moved closer to him. Her breathing had become fast and short little puffs by the time Adam had placed his hand just below her shoulder blade and pressed down bringing her closer. Her grip on his elbow and side increased as she pulled herself up. Their eyes seemed to have fluttered closed at the same moment as their lips initially met.

It was chaste but a mind-blowing kiss none the less. Her lips were warm and soft (he now knew that Cassidy was a compulsive Chap Stick applier) against his own more dry and rough ones but she didn't seem to mind. She had gasped at the initial contact and then when they pulled their lips away she had taken a large gulp of air.

Her words after always made Adam laugh when he thought of them.

"I'm so sorry; I've never kissed anyone before that was probably really bad for you." Adam at the time had numbly shaken his head.

"I haven't kissed anyone before either." He whispered in response with his eyes closing at the memory of their kiss.

"Oh, well you were really good at it." He couldn't help but grin.

"So were you."

To this very day Cassidy was probably the best kisser Adam had ever experienced; not that he had much to compare it too. Though at the beginning of his senior year he had; he could compare it to his lab partner's kisses which were much more desperate and needy than Cassidy's were. Her kisses were more loving and soft while Katie was wild and animalistic. Neither was necessarily bad; though Adam knew he shouldn't have liked Katie's kisses at all or have let her kiss him.

But he had and he felt horrible as the memory of his first date and his first kiss with Cassidy (and ever) played over and over as he laid on his bed letting guilt slap him around a little bit. He was surrounded by all the photo albums that had any picture of Cassidy at all. He deserved this kind of torture.

He turned the page away from before his first date and his eyes landed on the picture of Cassidy and himself on their first as a couple outing in the socialite society. A week after they had become something of an official couple and where all his trouble with the Ducks had started to be too much to handle.

Cassidy had been so amazing that night and throughout the entire hockey season.


	5. Girlfriend

The first official hockey game of the season also fell on the same day as the symphony that his parents had box seats for. Adam wasn't too concerned about the symphony when he was preparing mentally for a game. He was also searching for Cassidy. He had finally gotten her to agree to come to the game and he was waiting for her to show up.

He really just wanted to see her before he had to get changed and hit the ice after the junior varsity game was finished. He had only told her when his game started and the arena was pretty full. He wasn't sure if he could pick her out. Some romantic side of Adam had decided that he would just know when she was near.

And somehow he had; he had been intently watching the ice as the game began to go downhill when Rick and Cole and a few other varsity players got up and offered to get refreshments on their way back from the washroom. Adam declined and something made him turn his face to the entrance at that moment. There Cassidy was in a large black jacket with her arms wrapped around herself. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that swished every time she turned her head.

Their eyes met across the arena and they both smiled. Cassidy approached him two minutes later and greeted him with a hug.

"Nice jacket." She commented, tugging on the end of Adam's new Varsity letterman jacket. Adam shrugged; he didn't really like the colors but this is what it was to be a part of the team. Rick had been pretty adamant on Adam always wearing his letterman jacket so people knew who Adam was. A warrior; Adam had wordlessly said that he was a duck but kept the thought to himself.

Adam smiled at her and pulled her into a tight hug; letting her scent calm him down. The game ended not too long after with a tie. Adam cringed for his ex-teammates. They had started out dominating but ended up at a tie because Charlie had wanted another goal. Cassidy also flinched and wished Adam luck as he got up to get changed for the game.

Shyly she stood and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips that left him feeling funny and a little more energized for the game. The game went well; they won. The real events didn't happen until they went to get changed after the game. Someone, and Adam knew very well it was the Ducks, had coated the change room in ice. Varsity sucks ice was sprayed on the ceiling.

Adam wasn't in the best of moods when he came out of the change room. His so called friends had just pulled a prank on him. He could feel the rift widening between himself and his old teammates. Varsity was already trying to plan their revenge.

And there she was waiting for him in the stands next to his parents. His parents had mentioned the symphony and extended an invitation to Cassidy; it was only polite for her to accept.

"We'll pick you up around 5:30 PM and we'll get a bite to eat and then head off to the theatre. Is that okay with you?" Cassidy bit her lip and seemed to think over the arrangements Adam's father had made for her and gave a curt nod to confirm it was alright.

"I should be back before then." She mentioned. Adam's mother flocked on her by then.

"Be done what, dear?"

"I have to meet with my agent in twenty minutes and we're going to discuss a possible job for me. I've been avoiding photo shoots for long enough now."

"Oh, do you need a ride?" Adam's mother offered politely.

"No thank you Mrs. Banks. My agent has sent a car for me. But speaking of I better go; it will be here by now. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Banks it was a pleasure seeing you again and I look forward to tonight." Cassidy was the perfect young woman at that moment. He could tell that his parents were enamoured by her mannerisms and smiled.

She then turned to him and placed a very quick kiss to his cheek to which he blushed crimson. She didn't say goodbye; just scurried off to meet her ride.

"Son, is there something you need to tell your mother and I?" Adam's father had asked once Cassidy had left the arena.

"No, not that I can think of," was Adam's slow response.

"Are you sure you haven't neglected to tell us that you have a girlfriend?" Adam became uncomfortable; he and Cassidy had been talking a lot and he liked her and he definitely liked kissing her but they never titled themselves. He had no clue as to whether or not they were dating or in a relationship; if she was from now on to be referred to as his girlfriend.

He vowed to talk to her about it tonight before the symphony started.

When they had arrived to pick up Cassidy she was standing on the curb waiting in a simple little black dress. Adam never understood why everyone dressed up for the symphony but none the less he was wearing a suit. The ride was filled with the chatter of Adam's mother and Cassidy. It was polite topics that everyone usually mentioned: how are you, how are your parents/wife/grandparents/husband/kids?

When they arrived at the theatre they were directed to their box. Adam knew that the parents would congregate in one box and the children in another; it was just a matter of whom and where. They all had to make their rounds and polite conversation.

Adam really wanted to just get Cassidy alone and talk to her or maybe kiss her or something. It was torture standing close to her and yet feeling so far. She looked elegant in her little black dress with conservative straps. It flattered her long legs nicely.

"Why don't you two head up to our balcony box. Rick and Jack and their friends are all up there." Adam had called it and politely thanked Mr. Riley for the suggestion and headed up there with Cassidy.

"Banks, you know Cassidy?" Rick asked completely shocked.

"Yeah," Adam replied with an offhanded shrug.

"When did this happen?" Rick turned to Cassidy for this question.

"We met at an event and we're sort of seeing each other."

Rick pulled Adam aside under the pretence of hockey and Adam was shocked when Rick put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in close.

"Look Banks, Cassidy is an amazing girl. You have to hook her and reel her in. She's beautiful and smart and possibly the nicest person I've ever met. If you don't snatch her up someone else will and you'll be out of luck. You've got good taste Banks."

This was a side of Riley that none of the Ducks had ever witnessed. For the rest of the evening Rick hissed instructions at Adam and by the end of the night he had laid claim to what would surely have been (and somehow still kind of was) the most sought after girl at Eden Hall.

Adam remembered when Cassidy pulled him aside just before they were to exit the box and asking him about what had been wrong with the team after the game. He explained to her that he thought his friends had pulled a prank on him; that he was sure actually and that it kind of made him sad and angry at the same time.

And she somehow made him feel better about it all with just placing her hand on his back and making a sympathetic sound in her throat.

"I'm sure it will all work itself out."

And it had; but just hearing it aloud was what Adam needed. Cassidy became his confidant throughout the whole Varsity vs. JV drama. He couldn't tell his parents and he wasn't able to talk to his team or his 'friends' so he really only had her. She was what kept him sane that season.

It was constantly about him; how he felt how his day had gone. She was concerned all the time; she called and checked in on him or left him sweet messages hoping to brighten his day.

She was, to put it simply, an amazing girlfriend.


End file.
